


You Are My Sunshine

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?, Why Do I Write This Shit?, it was supposed to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Jack is sad,Mark sings a special song to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

Mark finished editing the video from earlier and began to get ready to upload it. He heard a shuffle and Jack walked in,looking very tired. "Hey,I thought you were asleep," Mark said. "I tried,but I just can't get comfortable." Mark smiled at him. "Go back to the room and I'll meet you in a minute." Jack nodded and did as told. 

After uploading the video,Mark walked into their shared bedroom. "Still can't sleep?" he asked. "Nope," Jack sighed. Mark thought for a moment. "Want me to sing to you?" Jack looked at him like he was insane. "Like that's gonna help," he scoffed. "At least let me try." Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I doubt it'll work." Mark got in the bed next to him and began to sing.

"You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

Mark turned and saw that Jack had fallen asleep. He grinned. "I knew it would work," he whispered before he to fell asleep.  
_________________________________________________________

Mark could hear crying. It was breaking his heart. He knew it was Jack who was making the sad sound. He went into their recording room where Jack was at. The younger man sat in the chair,tears streaming down his face. 

"Hey,what's wrong?" he asked softly. "I j-just got a l-l-letter that m-my d-d-dad passed away this morning," he stammered. Mark hugged him tightly. "It's going to be okay baby," he whispered. "I know how you feel." Jack couldn't stop crying though.

"Do you want me to do anything for you?" Mark questioned. "C-could you s-s-sing ta me?" Jack asked. Mark couldn't help but smile. "Of course," he replied. 

"You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

Jack wiped the tears from his face. "I love it when ye sing ta me," he whispered. Mark kissed him on his forehead. "Why do you think I do it then?" he said. 

"I love ye Mark."

"I love you too Jackaboy."  
_________________________________________________________

Jack scrolled through the massive amount of comments on his and Mark's channels. Ever since they got together,the hate had been piling up. It hurt him so much.

"Just stop looking at them," Mark called from the doorway. Jack turned to face him. "I can't. It really hurts Mark. Everyone used ta be so kind and caring,but ever since we've been together it's all gone downhill." Mark crossed the room and sat down beside him.

"I know," he said. "I hate it too. But we can't let something like this stop us." He noticed that a few tears had begun to creep out of Jack's eyes. "Hey,I'm not going to have any of this crying shit." He grabbed a tissue from its box on the desk and began to wipe Jack's face clean of the tears.

Jack laid his head on Mark's shoulder. "I just wish that everything could go back ta normal," he whispered. Mark ran his fingers through the green part of his hair. He started to sing softly. 

"You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

Jack looked up at him and smiled a little. "I love that song even more when ye sing it," he said quietly. "I know you do," Mark responded. "That's why I sing it." 

"Have I ever told ye how much I love ye?"

"Every day of the year."

"Then I haven't told ye enough times".  
_________________________________________________________

Mark sat in the hallway of the hospital. He wasn't supposed to be here. Jack wasn't supposed to be here. They were supposed to be at home,living their life with each other. But then they got the letter. 

Jack had cancer. Fucking cancer. It was already too late when they caught it,and treatment wouldn't help. For the last few months,Jack had been slowly dying.

"Mr.Fischbach?" a woman's voice rang out. Mark stood up,not daring to speak. The nurse looked at him with sad eyes. 

"Mr.Fischbach,I'm so sorry to tell you this,but he's nearing the end." Mark felt his heart drop a thousand miles. He shook his head slowly. "Okay,thank you for telling me," he whispered. The nurse went to go do something and left Mark standing in the empty hallway. Finally he sighed and walked into Jack's room.

"Hey Jackaboy," he said. Jack has his eyes closed when Mark entered but they opened when he spoke. "Hey," he said weakly. Mark took a seat in the chair that sat next to the bed. 

"How're you feeling?" he asked. "Like shit," Jack responded. Mark thought about what else to say. What could you say when the love of your life was about to die soon?

"Mark,could I ask ye a question?" "You already did," Mark joked,trying to enlighten the situation. "C-could ye sing ta me?" Mark stared into Jack's baby blue eyes. The same eyes that had once been filled with joy and laughter. Now they were dull,with no trace of the old Jack he had known before. 

"Of course," he replied. He cleared his throat and began to sing softly. 

"You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine"

He felt Jack's hand grab his.

"You make me happy  
When skies are gray"

He noticed that the heart monitor was dropping in rate. He tried to keep the tears back.

"You'll never know dear  
How much I love you"

Jack smiled as his eyes closed. His grip on Mark's hand faltered. The monitor made one continuous sound as a straight red line replaced the jagged one from before. 

"P-Please d-don't t-take my s-sunshine away"

Tears fell out of his eyes and dripped onto the floor. He couldn't believe that Jack,who had been alive only moments before,was gone.

"I love you Sean."  
_________________________________________________________

Mark sat atop the tall building,staring down at the city below. He hadn't been himself since Jack died. He had stopped making videos and disappeared from social media. People tried giving their condolences,but he didn't listen. No one could understand how he felt.

Tears were streaming down his face as he stood up. He began to sing.

"You were my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You made me happy  
When skies were gray  
You never knew dear  
How much I loved you  
And you took my sunshine away"

Mark spread his arms out to a ninety degree angle. The wind whipped his hair around his face but he didn't care. He let himself fall.

"I'm coming home," he whispered. Then everything ended.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be cute but then it evolved into this monster of feels.


End file.
